


The god of my idolatry

by Petra



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, First Time, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: "You said you were worshipped as a god.""I was."Nile steels herself and asks, "Would you like to do it again?"Andy laughs and throws back the contents of her glass. "They don't teach you pick-up lines in the Marines, do they."
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 69
Kudos: 436





	The god of my idolatry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jack for audiencing and [Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty) for beta-reading.

It takes Nile a few weeks to get up the courage to act, and even then it isn't easy to say what she wants to say. She waits until Joe and Nicky have gone to bed for the night, then sits down with Andy in the living room in their safe house du jour, a cottage in Florida that Copley took off all the maps for them. It's a hot night, but they've got air conditioning, and Nile has finally managed to get all the sand out of her hair.

Andy is reading something on her phone, and Nile doesn't want to start off by annoying her, so she waits until she needs a refill on her vodka tonic, then offers, "You want something to drink?"

"Bring the bottle," Andy says without looking up.

Nile makes herself another drink and brings Andy the bottle. The healing stuff that comes with being immortal means it's a lot harder to get drunk, but it's still pleasant having a drink in her hand. She's got a ways to go before she knocks it back like Andy does, though at least she's using a glass around the safe house. "Here," she says, and tops up Andy's glass.

"Thanks," Andy says, her eyes flickering up to Nile's face.

"So, um," Nile says, and hates herself a little for hesitating. "You said something, a while back, that I've been wondering about."

"Yeah?" Having Andy's attention, even outside of a combat or a spar, is like having a couple gorgeous lasers boring a hole in her. Nile feels herself getting warm.

"You said you were worshipped as a god."

"I was."

Nile steels herself and asks, "Would you like to do it again?"

Andy laughs and throws back the contents of her glass. "They don't teach you pick-up lines in the Marines, do they."

"Not good ones." Nile's seen her share of easy pick-ups, but most of those were because her squad mates were stone cold hotties, not because they said anything super clever. Apart from her high school girlfriend, who dumped her when she decided to go into the Marines, she's never had the courage to try picking up a woman, let alone a woman as self-possessed as Andy, but it's not like rejection is going to kill her.

"You'd have to kill a bull to do it the way they used to," Andy says. "You up for that?"

Nile tries to figure out how long ago that would have been and lets it go. "Is it one of your turn-ons?"

"No, it was just how people expressed their appreciation at the time."

"I could grill you a steak," Nile offers.

"That would be much more pleasant than the whole rigmarole used to be, but why don't we just fuck?"

Nile's mouth goes dry even though that's exactly what she had in mind. "Sure, sounds good."

Andy gets to her feet with the easy grace that's been driving Nile crazy since they met. "If you'd said something sooner, I would've made Joe and Nicky flip a coin for the master bedroom. I just have a full mattress in my room."

Nile thinks of her high school girlfriend's twin bed and the way they'd managed to fit on it the few times they got a chance to share. "We can make it work." She gets to her feet, leaving the drink behind. She doesn't need the Dutch courage to do this, and she doesn't want to be too foggy to enjoy every goddamn second of it.

"I've slept in worse places," Andy allows, and kisses her. She kisses like she spars, quick and darting and liquid, and it makes Nile's knees melt out from under her. She gets her hand on Andy's bicep and enjoys the strength of her body, slim and full of potential against Nile's. The heat of the kiss is enough to make her wish she'd gotten it together to ask sooner, but it's taken a while for Andy to heal up enough to make fucking something she'd want to do.

That, and she's seriously fucking intimidating.

"Damn," Nile says, when they finally break off from a series of kisses.

"Hm?" Andy asks, kissing Nile's cheek, then biting her earlobe in a way that sends prickles all up and down her spine.

"Just --" Nile bites back the words "You're hot" because Andy has to know that, has to have been told that by everyone who's decided to worship her, one way or another. "I've been hoping you'd say yes."

Andy says, "Yes," right in her ear in this throaty voice that makes her stomach do a flip.

"Jesus," Nile says, and then she says it again because Andy's tongue is in her ear and it's wet and hot and filthy. It's the best kind of foreplay, feeling exactly like what she wants Andy to do to her once they get their pants off. "We should -- bedroom."

"They're busy," Andy says, cupping Nile's crotch through her pants. "We could fuck right here and they wouldn't notice."

Nile is a fucking Marine and she does not fall over just because someone hotter than the sun has decided to touch her pussy. She locks her knees even while she knows that's a rookie mistake, and she gets her hand up Andy's shirt, avoiding the still-healing wound and getting a handful of one of her beautiful breasts. "You want to?"

"Modern technology has a lot of shit to answer for, but the beds are good," Andy says, working her fingers against Nile's pussy.

"Yeah," Nile says, and she knows she sounds breathless because she fucking is. "Right through that door."

"Mm." Andy grinds her palm against Nile's mound and Nile grinds right back. "Beds are good for recovering on."

"Okay," Nile says, and kisses Andy again because she's not in so much of a hurry that she doesn't want to do that for a good long fucking while. She teases Andy's nipple with her thumb, gets a grip on her hip with her other hand and brings her in closer. 

Andy rubs her again and Nile sways with it, then gets a leg between Andy's to give her something to grind against. Andy clamps her thighs down around Nile's and circles her fingers against Nile's pussy and it is fucking perfect, hot and heavy and fully dressed. "Just don't scream," Andy says against Nile's mouth.

Nile wasn't planning on it, though she definitely groans into the next kiss, and she can feel the burning heat of Andy's pussy against her leg. She wants more, wants to be naked and closer, wants everything, and she puts all that wanting into the kiss. Andy makes a little noise, somewhere between a moan and a gasp, and Nile leans into her hand, getting just the right friction, right on her clit, exactly how she needs it to come. She groans again, louder, and rocks against Andy, trying to give her the steady platform she needs to get what she's given Nile so well, but it's hard with her legs turning to water underneath her.

Andy bites her lower lip hard enough that Nile gasps, then braces herself, pulling Andy closer. "Good," Andy says, just like she does when they're sparring and Nile comes close to landing a blow.

"Yeah?" Nile nips at her ear, tasting the metal of Andy's piercings and the salt of her skin. Then she decides that she can do what Andy did -- it's not copying if it was a good idea to start with -- and licks her way into Andy's ear, wishing it was her pussy. She gives Andy everything she's got, biting at the rim of her ear and swirling her tongue inside, while she keeps up a good rhythm with her hips.

"Yeah," Andy says, and she clutches at Nile's hips, holding her closer for a few seconds before she lets go, breathing hard. "All right," she says, her voice rough and her hands rucking up Nile's shirt. "Let's find that bed."

Now that they've started kissing, it's hard to stop. Nile's pussy feels hot and chafed and goddamn hungry for more. Every few steps, they pause to kiss again, and Andy tugs Nile's shirt off over her head and it goes flying. Nile gives as good as she gets, getting Andy's shirt bunched up and ready to go, but it doesn't come off till they're in Andy's bedroom, and Andy turns the light on. Nile knows how to get her own clothes off in a matter of seconds. Getting Andy's off is a little harder because she has to keep stopping for another kiss. The feeling of Andy's tongue in her mouth makes her moan again. When she pulls away to get Nile's bra off, Nile says, "Fuck."

Andy laughs a second before she gets her mouth on Nile's breast, slick and agile, sucking at her hardened nipple. "This what you wanted?" she asks, as she switches to Nile's other breast.

"Yes," Nile says, and it comes out embarrassingly loud. "God, let me get my pants off this time."

Andy's hands are at her waistband then, unfastening and pulling Nile's pants and panties down. It's a tangle of hands and then they're both stepping out of their pants, and Nile finds the bed right behind her as Andy maneuvers her back onto it, fingers pressing against her pussy again.

"Fuck," Nile says again, fumbling for the right words. "I want to eat you out."

"All right," Andy says, and gives her pussy a little pat as if to say, "More later." She moves up the bed, managing to be graceful even on her knees, and straddles Nile's chest, then further up, one knee on either side of Nile's head. She gets her hands on the headboard and lowers herself down. It's all so fucking efficient, like an axe-blow of sex, because Andy doesn't fuck around, she just goes for what she wants.

Fortunately what they both want right now is her sitting on Nile's face. Nile's not going to ask her to back off, not for a million dollars, but she's never done it quite like this before, and it takes her a second to get her bearings. Andy's pussy is salty-sweet and musky, her curls slick with moisture, and Nile spreads her open with her tongue, trying to remember all the tricks she's ever learned.

She gets something right because Andy hisses through her teeth and asks, "Can I touch your head?"

"Yeah," Nile says, and if she didn't already love Andy for being Andy, she'd love her for thinking to ask in the middle of all this. Andy's hand slots around the base of her neck, tilting her jaw at a slightly different angle, and Nile goes with it, flicking her tongue against Andy's clit, then settling in to draw circles on it until Andy's fingers tighten on her neck.

Nile runs one hand up the lean length of Andy's body and finds her breast. It takes some coordination to do anything about it -- to tweak her nipple, to tease it gently and then harder, to find the same rhythm Nile's using with her tongue. Andy rocks against her mouth, speeding her up a little bit, and the rush of it makes Nile moan against her pussy, take a deep breath, and dive back in.

Andy shivers, and there's something about it that gets to Nile, because she's getting to Andy, getting in her pants and under her skin, even if it's just for the moment. It's nearly impossible to touch Andy in a spar, but right now she's wide open, shuddering for Nile.

Andy's breathing gets harsher, and Nile keeps giving her everything she can, drowning in the taste and smell of her and the way her thighs shake. Nile can't tell if she's coming, or if she's just enjoying the hell out of this, but whatever's going on above her, she's going to work at Andy till she doesn't want any more, or till Nile's tongue falls off, whichever comes first.

It'll grow back, she's sure of that, and it would be a worthy sacrifice for this little piece of worship.

Andy grinds down harder and breathes out, almost a moan, shaking a little in all the places she's pressing against Nile. Nile keeps up the same pace because that's usually what she needs when she's close to an orgasm. Andy grunts, this tiny punched-out noise that makes the hair on the back of Nile's neck stand up.

Nile's jaw is starting to ache but she'll complain about that sometime after never, because her mouth is full of the taste of Andy and Andy groans, shaking again. The only thing to do is to keep giving her what she needs, as best Nile can, and if that means tiring her tongue out, that's a sacrifice Nile is totally willing to make.

After a particularly hard shudder, Andy kneels up, letting slightly cooler air hit Nile's face where she's drenched with Andy's juices. "Not bad," she says, and if Nile wasn't already so desperately turned on, that would have been enough to get her there. She's getting used to the way Andy operates, and a "Not bad" from her is as good as a "Holy shit" from someone else.

Especially because she's still shaking a little as she says it, which is the biggest compliment of all.

"Want more?" Nile asks, not one hundred percent sure she has it to give, but willing to try anyway.

"Later," Andy says, and moves over to Nile's side and down the bed. "First I want to taste you."

Nile's thighs fall apart like the covers of a book at that. She can feel the air of the room on her damp pussy, then the drag of Andy's fingers on her labia. Her hips come off the bed, chasing that feeling, and she feels as naked as she is. "Please," she says, and she gets a feeling she's going to have to fight the urge to say that a lot more, or she'll end up begging Andy for anything she's willing to give.

"I've got you," Andy says, and bends down to follow the lines her fingers have been tracing with her tongue.

Nile hisses through her teeth at the touch and tries to keep her hips from lifting up again. She doesn't want to seem too eager for this -- if she could manage to be as stoic as Andy, that would be a good step in the right direction as far as she's concerned. She is eager, definitely, but if she gets too wild maybe Andy will think she's just a kid.

Compared to Andromache the Scythian, she definitely is young, but there are degrees of "just a kid."

Whatever she does, it must be all right, because Andy's settling between her thighs and spreading her open with her fingertips. Nile feels like Andy has seen every inch of her, inside and out, and she must approve because she's licking her way into Nile's pussy. She's probably seen thousands of people naked -- Nile looked up how long ago the Scythians were, and even if it was one person a year which isn't fucking likely with Andy being as Andy as she is, that would be quite a pile of different people over the ages.

And now she wants to be here, with Nile. It's a hell of a compliment. Nile lets herself moan at the touch of Andy's mouth, nothing showy, just enough that she knows she's being appreciated. The walls are thick enough that nobody should hear them, and Nile doesn't think Joe and Nicky give a fuck what they get up to anyway. It would be some kind of hypocrisy to care, as long as she's not hurting Andy.

Andy sure seems like she's having a good time, and her mouth feels fucking amazing. Nile can feel her thoughts running away, replaced by "hot" and "wet" and "more." She doesn't let herself say any of the stupid shit that's running through her mind. She manages to ask, “Can I touch you?” 

When Andy says, “Yes,” she just pets Andy's head, the softness of her hair that is the only visibly soft thing about her.

Nile might have a crush on this crazy, ancient white woman. It's possible. It's possible that it's getting more serious with every twirl of Andy's tongue on her clit. It's possible that she's going to have to bite her own tongue not to yell when she comes, which is going to be fucking soon. The pressure's building and she's gasping for breath, lost in the persistent, slick heat of Andy's mouth teasing her clit.

She says, "Fuck," and then bites her lip, holding her breath while the surge of orgasm races through her. Andy doesn't back off for a second, and on the heels of the second orgasm a third one jumps Nile, knocking a groan out of her and leaving the world narrowing to a little point for a few seconds before it comes back into focus.

Andy's still eating her out like she's dessert, which Nile figures maybe she is. If there was a little while when Nile wasn't going to let herself show how hot this is, that while is way the fuck over. Maybe Nile should stop her -- even Andy gets tired eventually -- but one more, first. Nile grinds against Andy's face and groans again at how good she feels.

Andy gets one hand on Nile's hip and ass and holds her down, so maybe Nile got a little too enthusiastic, or maybe Andy just likes her partners to stay where she puts them. Whatever it is, Nile spares a little concentration to keep her ass on the bed and let Andy do what she wants, because what Andy wants right now has a shit-ton to do with what Nile wants.

In one of the fantasies she entertained about Andy while trying to figure out how to ask for what she wanted, Andy talked her to orgasm without laying a finger on her. Nile's pretty sure that at this point, if Andy told her, "Come," she'd do it, but Andy's not stopping long enough to say anything. She slips a finger, two, into Nile's pussy, and that's the trigger for another orgasm that leaves Nile gasping for breath, saying, "Okay, okay, enough."

Andy looks up at her, her mouth glistening wet, and smiles. "Already?"

Nile's toes are starting to uncurl from where they're clenched. "I'm good. You good?"

"For now," Andy says. "Do you like sharing a bed?"

Nile hasn't shared a bed with anyone overnight since it was an innocent sleepover. The times she slept with guys weren't nearly as intimate as this has been, and she didn't want them there in the morning. She wants Andy there all the time.

"Sure," she says, instead of admitting that she's barely done it. "Do you like cuddling?"

Andy laughs once and puts her arms around Nile. She cuddles like a strike force, it turns out, whole-body and whole-hearted. As if Andy would ever do anything half-assed. Nile's had bearhugs that were less enveloping. "Scientists keep discovering that touch is good for people," Andy says. "I could have told them that a long time ago."

Nile kisses her lightly, aware that they both taste overwhelmingly of pussy, and not sure she has the energy to do anything about it. "I can get the light," she offers. "And -- shit, and my shirt from the other room."

"If you want to erase the evidence."

Nile laughs. "I don't want to leave your room in the morning in just my bra. I'm sure they've seen worse --"

"Much worse."

"-- but I don't need to be a spectacle, you know?"

Andy lets her go, which is more of a wrench than Nile's entirely prepared for it to be, and Nile gets up and pulls her pants on, then her bra, feeling self-conscious for the first time since Andy started touching her. It only takes a second to grab her shirt, and then she's back in Andy's bedroom, turning off the lights and stripping off again. She folds her clothes and stashes them on the side of the bed Andy isn't on so she'll be able to find them in the morning, then gets back into bed.

Andy cuddles her like a tactical strike again, getting her arms around Nile and putting Nile where she wants her. It's a little hard to relax into this kind of cuddling, but Nile's slept in much more uncomfortable places than pressed right up against Andy's naked body.

Nile could do this more often, definitely. She only hopes she gets to have a chance to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [This story's Tumblr post](https://petralemaitre.tumblr.com/post/624271165078274048/the-god-of-my-idolatry-petra-the-old-guard)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The god of my idolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635103) by [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine)




End file.
